


Ren story

by Hoshijiro



Category: dream - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang, Home Alone, M/M, Robbery, Rope Bondage, Van - Freeform, blind fold, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshijiro/pseuds/Hoshijiro
Summary: Ren is a teenage boy who had a crazy dream of being gangbang by thugs who kidnap him.





	Ren story

It was a Friday night,I was home alone. My father works at night and he wanted me to stay home and watch the house while he was gone. On Friday nights I usually be with friends partying or something but this night I stayed in my room and had my eyes glue to the books and had my headphones on. As I read I noticed time has passed so much it was 1:00. So I decided to take a break and go get something from the kitchen. As I approach the living room still in the hallway of my house I can hear rumbling noises and foot steps coming from the living room. So I pause right there to see was it me making those noises. After a moment of silence I can still hear footsteps coming from the other room. 

One half of me told me to check it out and the other half wanted me to call for help but out of dumb curiosity I decided to check it out. I slowly tiptoe towards the living and crouch down by the edge of the wall and Pepped out an eye to see who was there. There was three men wearing ski masks and nothing but all black. Before they could notice me I slowly stepped back and then the back of my foot hit something cold and rubbery. It was another man boots cold from just coming from outside. Before I had a chance to turn around he rapped his hands around my mouth and whisper in my ear " if you make a sound,I'll kill you ". His voice was so deep he sounded serious too. He pushed me in the living room exposing me to the other and commanded them to tie me up they tied me up with loss wires around the house. 

When I finally got a good look at the fourth guy you can tell he's different from the others.   
He was wearing a blue bandana covering the bottom half of his face. He was dress the same as the other all in black. He begun to bark orders telling the other men to grab the stuff "hurry up grab this shit" he said. They responded calling him Boss " Boss what you want us to do with the boy?" one of them asked. "Don't worry about him I'll handle him" He said it with a smirk on his face. He then grab me by my shirt and move me outta the living room and move me into my bed room. He then said " we can have more privates in here ". He kicked the back of my ness forcing me to the ground " on your ness boy " he said. He then sat on my bed and got comfortable. 

I herd the zipper of his pants come undone. He then pulled out his junk. I was now face to face with some guy cock in my face. It had a sour smell. He then put his hands on the back of my head focusing it in to my mouth," you bitter not bite " he side. As I started to suck on it, it got harder and bigger in my mouth I can feel it touching the back of my throat but I still didn't have the whole thing in my mouth. He focused it in deeper, I started to gage, and then the whole thing. My noise was in between his pubic hair the smell of musk clogged my nose. I don't know why but the smell of his musk just turned me on. I can feel my self getting hard in my pants, the per-cum was leaking through my pants. " You're moving to slow " he said. He then grabbed my head with both of his hands and started moving my head for me. He was moving fast, I wish I could've told him to ease up but I didn't care, I started to enjoy it, my throat got relaxed allowing it to go deeper. 

"Awwwwww, Fuck" he cried out. Gripping my hair tight , grinding his teeth. I never knew the taste of cum, heck I never wanted to know anyway. But tonight I got the taste of the flavor less substance filled my whole mouth and over flowing across the bottom half of my face. I didn't notice at first but I have reached my climax too. This warm feeling in my pant was my own cum from the intense activity I just done. He pulled out with the droll still connecting us by my lips and the tip of his cock. His cock was covered with cum and droll, with my own intention I licked the base of his cock to the tip, cleaning it with my tongue. 

He untied my hands and feet and let me use my hands to clean his massive, still hard, black cock. As I cleaned I looked up to see his eyes staring down at me. His face still hidden behind that bandanna. I want to see the face of my attacker the brown skin and brown eyes are not enough for me, I wanted more. But then one of the other robber walks in " sir we're… oh god ". Completely surprised what he has saw and repeated his report to their leader " sir we're all done here ready to move out ". He responded with a nod. I knew what this meant it would be all over but I still didn't get the chance to see my attacker face. In my desperate moment I got up and snatch that bandanna off his face and ran out the room forcing my way through. I don't get far the other two robber was there waiting but I didn't care I got to see his face. A scar under his left eye and a beautiful smile but he didn't have that smirk on his face when I snatched the bandanna. The two men tackle me instantly and hold me down. That pretty boy face I saw earlier had nothing but anger. I was now in fear for my life. But had no regrets for what I have done. 

He stared down at me and commanded them to lift me up. He had a glock in his right hand. He raises that same hand and pistol-whipped me, everything became came blurry, I had the teas of blood in my mouth. My eyelids became heavy, my site was going dark, then my eyelashes came down slowly like curtains I thought this was the end for me. Mints later. I wake up to the sound of a engine running. It was dark, the rope was back on my hands and feet even tighter. I can tell I was in the back of their van, laying on the cold surface and hard turns, hearing tires Screech. The van came to an holt my body stayed still but moved forward from the forced same for my stolen house hold stuff. " We're here, pull off here and unload there ". We arrived at are new locations. 

Still can't see, come to find out there was a bag over my head. One of them pulled me out of the van by my shirt leading me to this new place. He then throws me to the ground and unmasked me revealing me the new location. We were in a abandoned warehouse empty from the inside, broken windows and half working light bulbs. " sir what you want us to do with him " one of them asked. " do what ever you like with him " he replied but also " you stay here and watch over him while we rob more houses ". He nodded instead of replying with words. After they left he started talking to me " it's now you and me kid, WHAT TO DO "! 

It was silent in the warehouse. He sat in a chair man-spreading his legs with a glock in his hand. He was silent but eye balling me hard " close your eyes boy " he said. I did what he said and heard him get up from the chair. I opened my eyes a little bit to get a peek of what he was doing. He removed his shirt and wrapped it around my face. The smell of musk was cover in his shirt it wasn't strong but you can tell it had the scent of an man. He then picked me up with ease and carried me to another room. I know it was another room because he throw me against a sheet less mattress. He then grabbed me by my hips and moved me in position ass in the air, face down. He pulled my pajamas pants down and then hired his zipper Come undone I knew what's gunna happen next. He then firmly grabbed my ass and begins with soft squeezes and soft rubbing movement throughout my hole backside. He then removed my underwear and spread my cheek, staring at my hole. " looking good kid " he said while admiring my ass. 

He then push one finger in my asshole " nice and tight " he said. He polled back and forwards repeatedly and finally came another finger and faster movement. He to notice to my uncontrollably moaning cause by his finger. " mmm, you like that don't you " he said so proudly.   
A sudden slap to the ass. He then turned me over getting me on my ness. He pulled his fully erect cock out and rubbed it against the side of my face. His cock was long. I can feel the tip of his cock touching my ear and the base of his cock going down my face to my chin. To be honest I was surprised by his size. I started licking it from the bottom to the tip. I swirl my tongue around it and move my head up and down having it drench in my saliva. I stopped for a moment to ask for permission to untie my hands. "please sir let me use my hands" he responded "all right but no funny business". I started stroking his cock with my hand and begun sucking his balls simultaneously. His strong groaning sound got louder, his cock stiffen up and harden with per-cum coming out. I then slowly slipped his cock in to my mouth and then to the back of my throat. Now deep throating his cock I can tell he's getting close. He put his hand on the back of my head forcing me to take in more of his cock. It was now throbbing in my throat and releasing his warm cum. I gagged and cum came out everywhere covering my chin to the top of my shirt. 

"that was pretty good, kid" said it with a satisfied face, zipping up his pants. 

" Hey, you ever heard the saying ' you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours"

I got my self together, I pulled my pants up. He then stood over me and said "I'll let you go, kid"  
I wanted to know why so I asked "why" 

" kidnapping you was never the plan, you saw our boss face " 

" you didn't see anything, right "

When he said that last sentence he wink at me, I get the message he was trying to send and agreed with him. " I didn't see anything ". He then let me go and let me walk home. It was a long walk back home. When I got there police lights was everywhere, police car on the yard, my father car was in the driveway. 

The head lights of his car cut on. His car started moving, I couldn't move my body went numb. The light came closer all I can see is white. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh” I was home in my bedroom. IT WAS ALL A DREAM.


End file.
